Into A New World
by A Thousand Soaring Leaves
Summary: Arlana valued loyalty, honesty and her friends above everything. On her seventeenth birthday, she dives into a new world and what's waiting for her is a grand adventure. WARNING: excessive cussing from chapter 2 onward. ON HIATUS BEING REWRITTEN!
1. The Sparkling Lake

Dreary days pass in a blur. The same thing over and over again, with no change to brighten things up, no color to be different. It's all just the same. Again and again and again.

I looked out the window at the cloudy sky, thinking. Today was my seventeenth birthday, the day I had hoped to enjoy. But no. It's cloudy, and raining, and cold. So all my plans are completely shot out the window.

I sighed, resigned to my boredom and went upstairs to my room, pulling out a copy of my favorite manga, One Piece. They were lucky and unlucky. They had a life of adventure and great friends, but they suffered as well. They were constantly getting into trouble but they always managed to pull out of it. I admired them.

I know without a doubt that my friends won't call and they won't show up. Tomorrow they'll make ten-thousand excuses as to why but none of them will be the truth. The truth is, they're beginning to hate me. They hate my sharp opinions, my blunt honesty, how I seem to get into a lot of fights. They hate that I can see all their flaws and all their fears. They dislike that I can read them so easily and they begin to fear how I know them so well.

I guess it's to be expected. I've always been intuitive about people and it's only grown stronger as time flies by. I begin to see more of truth of my friends, and less of the people I liked and trusted. Their hearts aren't strong or faithful. They're selfish, spiteful, ignorant. And yet I can't pull away from them. I can't avoid them, or run away from them. No matter what I find myself drawn to them because they are familiar. I have known them for so long that it would feel wrong to not be beside them.

I set the manga aside and stared up at my ceiling. For all the friends I had I felt alone. There was no one here with a pure heart, someone who was strong, reliable, faithful, and true. My own heart wished for someone like that, who could accept my blatant honesty, my intuitiveness, and my sour moods. I needed friends that didn't secretly hate me; friends who would stand by my side if I chose to go against the world. I ached for friends like that.

"Arlana? Are you there?"

I turned over and looked at the door as it opened. Mom stuck her head in, smiling at me. "Happy Birthday sweetheart."

"Thanks Mom," I mumbled. "At least you mean it."

She frowned, opening the door wider and stepping in. She sat down on the bed beside me.

"What do you mean sweetheart? How could I not mean it?"

I sighed and looked away from her. "My friends don't really like me mom. They hate my honesty and my opinions and how I know so much about the real them. They hate me."

"Oh sweetheart, you know that's not true," Mom said. Her eyes are dark brown and always filled with warmth. She leaned over and hugged me tightly, her dark hair falling in a curtain around us. She smelled like honey and cinnamon. She smelled like home.

"Yeah it is mom," I whispered, hugging her back. "and it doesn't help that I always get into fights."

She pulled away and smiled at me, a hint of sadness in her gaze. "Arlana, my sweet little girl, you know that you are so much more than what anyone sees. No matter what they say, you are who you are."

I smiled at her, but it was forced. "Okay Mom. Thank you."

She studied me before shaking her head sadly and leaving. I rolled over on my other side and stared at the wall, forcing my mind to be blank. Soon, sleep overcame me.

* * *

I woke up sometime in the middle of the night. I wasn't sure what had made me wake up until I heard the quiet whisper of voices. Silently I crept out of my room and down the stairs, stopping on the last step and sitting down to listen.

"-can't keep her in the dark Kieran. She needs to know the truth." The voice was deep but kind and very unfamiliar. I frowned, leaning forward to listen harder.

"The truth?" Mom laughed. "Milo she would not believe the truth."

"How do you know that? Have you told her? Her abilities are beginning to grow stronger. Soon she will need to know. She'll need proper training."

Proper training? What on earth were they talking about? And what abilities?

Mom sighed heavily and I heard her stand up and begin pacing. "I know that Milo. I know. Soon her abilities will hit full force and she won't be able to hide anymore. But I want her to be normal for now Milo, to have a normal life. I need that for her."

"Kieran, she's strong. She'll be able to face what comes and overcome it all. And she'll be a natural. I can tell that she takes after Kirk."

My heart stopped at my father's name. What did he have to do with this and how did this stranger know him?

"She's just like Kirk, Kieran. She's strong but she's also good at hiding what she's feeling. She uses her honesty to her advantage as well. It's all a farce that she uses to protect herself. Soon that farce will be ripped away from her and she'll need someone to run to. Right now, she doesn't have anyone."

"What can I do?" Mom whispered. "I can't send her there. She isn't strong enough. She'd die so quickly."

My heart hammered in my chest. Slowly, I stood up and crept back to my room, terrified. I shut the door with a soft click and flipped the light on. My room was small and plain. The only thing that showed anything personal about me was my collection of One Piece manga and the single picture of Mom, Dad, and me.

I pushed myself back away from the door and opened my closet, pulling out a small black backpack. I shoved some clothes in it before pulling up a floorboard. I pulled the box out, a final gift from my father. I had been told not to open it until I was seventeen and to not let anyone see it. Unthinkingly I shoved it into the backpack and quickly pulled out a sheathed knife that was around a foot long. It was also a last gift from my father, a weapon I was skilled with and treasured.

Tossing it into the bag as well, I pulled on a back hoodie and opened my window carefully. The rain had stopped sometime during my sleep and had left the air cool and clear. The clouds had passed so I could see the stars.

I dropped down silently to the ground. Something strange was going on with my mom and until my head was clear, I was going to walk around in the forest. It was something I had always done, a way of thinking out anything that was bothering me. The forest lead right to the top of a cliff and if you knew where to look, there was a good path down to the beach and the ocean. That's where I always loved to go.

Even in the dark I found the path that went directly to the cliff with ease. It wasn't particularly wide or easy to spot. In fact, it was overgrown and difficult to travel in the dark. But I'd traveled it so many times it was burned into my memory.

I stumbled a little over a couple of tree roots but made it to the cliff with relative ease. Once there, the moon lit up the night, allowing me to see with perfect clarity the trail and the area around me. It was beautiful and so, so peaceful.

The moon bathed everything in a silver glow, bringing out a calmness and beauty that was rarely seen in the daylight. I could hear an owl hooting and several other animals searching around in the night. I loved this side of the world that you couldn't always see. It was different and I liked that.

I crept forward and started down the trail slowly. It was a stable trail but it was by no means completely safe. It was narrow in some places and littered with small stones and pebbles that could cause you to fall. I tried not to think about the painful death that awaited me if I was to fall. It wasn't a comforting thought.

Halfway down the trail I heard shouting in the distance. It was growing closer. I pushed myself against the cliff and went faster, a sense of dread settling over me. I was almost certain that whoever it was wasn't Mom and the other guy, Milo. And there shouldn't be anyone else in the forest, not at this time of night.

Several times I stumbled over rocks and pebbles but I managed to make it safely down to the beach. Quietly I made my way to one of the caves, ducking into it and walking a little faster. My hands followed the walls to keep myself from tripping in the dark. I could hear the voices coming closer.

"You see 'er Johnny?"

"Nah. You?"

"No. Where could the little brat have gone?"

I lacked faster, ignoring the way the wall sometimes cut into my palm, likely drawing blood. I knew I had to get away as fast as an could but I'm the dark, there was always a chance of running into something or the ground suddenly dropping off unexpectedly. I had to be careful.

The sounds of the two men grew closer and I began to walk a little faster. Normally, I wouldn't be scared. In fact, I normally confront people directly and that usually leads to the fights that seem to push my friends away.

But oh well. It's not like they've been the best of friends.

Despite knowing that I could defend myself, I was beginning to get scared. I didn't have a clue why these two men were after me and normally I do. Did it have something to do with what I'd overheard mom talking about? Or was it something worse?

"Damn. You know the boss'll be pissed with us of we return without her."

Stupid idiots. I could hear them in this cave, she the sound seem to travel into it as if dragged in.

Up ahead I made out a faint glow on the walls. It was getting lighter. I went a little faster and the minute I could see everything in front of me easily I bolted, running towars the light.

I came out in a huge cavern. The light danced on the walls in a million colors. I stared I awe at the underground lake that produced this light. It was unlike any lake I had ever seen. The surface sparkled like millions of diamonds in an array of colors. The water seemed to give off a warmth that reminded me oddly of Mom. It was comforting, accepting, and loving.

"I see the cavern Johnny! She must have gone there!"

I had only two options at this point. I could turn around and confront them or I could jump into,this mysterious lake, hope it wasn't radioactive or poisonous and swim for all I was worth.

Sensing an adventure and feeling that somehow, I was meant to do it, I jumped into the lake and swam down. I couldn't explain it but there was justo this feeling that I needed to go down no matter what.

Then again, I could just be crazy, which is all too likely.

_"A choice to make...a world to seek...a path to follow..._"

The voice rang clearly in my head as everything began to go fuzzy. My lungs ached for air but still I kept swimming down.

_"Pick the world to discover...the people to help...and the path to make it all happen..."_

My mind went blank as my vision went black. And still I could hear that voice in my head.

_"Pick a world to discover, aging a path to follow, and a life to live...pick..."_

So it thought the first world that came to mind.

_One Piece_

And then mind went dark.

* * *

I groaned, my head pounding. Well, at least that told me I was alive and I hadn't drowned. Or was it possible to feel pain in heaven?

I opened my eyes slowly, taking in a remarkably blue sky. I turned my head to the left tans nearly leaped out of my skin. Tied to a post, was someone I recognized very well.

Roronoa Zoro.

Oh Kami, I was in One Piece.

That's just asking for Danger magnet.

I sat up, rubbing my head blearily as I looked at him and he looked back.

"Um...hi?" I asked uncertainly.

He snorted. "That's all you have to say after falling out of the sky?"

"um, what was I suppose to- FELL OUT OF THE SKY?!"

He looked faintly amused at my reaction. "Yeah. You just appeared out of nowhere in time to fall from the sky."

I flipped him the finger, standing up shakily. "Life hates me," I muttered. "Life really must hate me."

I stretched out my muscles before noticing that I was in different clothes. I was in a blue tank top, a black jacket that was long and baggy, black shorts, and black ankle high boots. I felt on my head and there was a hat there. I pulled it off to look at it.

It stuck with the theme my other clothes had. Black and blue. The hat itself was black with a blue ribbon around it. Tied around the ribbon was a black string and hanging from the string were some blue beads and a couple of iridescent black feathers. The blue of the ribbon and my shirt were beautiful, somehow making the sky seem washed out in comparison but not even close to the color sky blue.

"Pretty," I said, placing the hate back on my head. I turned to Zoro. "Has a kid with a straw hat come to see you yet?"

His eyes widened. "How the hell did you know that?!"

I smiled wickedly. "I know lots of things Roronoa Zoro."

He looked kind of freaked out by that and I laughed. "Calm down moss head! Honestly, you act like I just said the world was going to end or somethin' crazy like that!"

His eye twitched, showing that he was getting irritated with me. I looked around for my bag and found it, rummaging in it for a change of clothes...

Only to have my arm go all the way in like the thing was a black hole.

"Holy-!"

I jerked my arm back out, gaping at the bag. Okay, now I know i'm going insane. There was no way that my bag just let my arm go all the way in without bending it. There was no way, no way, no-

"What's with that face girl? You never seen a bag that can hold anything and has everything in it?"

I spun around, gaze immediately landing on the creature that had spoken. It looked like a small dragon which made me think it was a wyvern. He was blue, like my shirt, but with a silvery hue to him. His eyes were like molten gold and they watched me scornfully.

"You're the one everyone's been talking about then? You honestly don't look like much," he said, looking me up and down. "how anyone expects you to surpass your father is beyond me."

"You knew my dad?" I asked. Dad had disappeared when I was around ten and he was presumed dead. I'd always hoped differently though.

The wyvern scoffed. "Of course I knew your father! Who didn't? He was very well known throughout the worlds, being a famous healer and whatnot. Do you not know?"

"I just know that I fell through a sparkly lake and thought about this place and suddenly here I am," I said. "Can you tell me what the hell is going on?"

The wyvern gave me a scathing glance, gold eyes showing nothing but scorn. "Foolish girl, how could you be so blind? Did you never open the box he gave you?"

I glared at the creature, annoyed. I'd been told not to open the box until I was seventeen which was today. "No I didn't. I was told not to open the box until I turned seventeen which was today, but as you can probably tell, that hasn't ended well!"

His scornful look disappeared immediately to be replaced by one of shock. "The fools never told you? You never learned of your heritage?"

"What heritage?" I demanded. "What the hell is going on? Are you going to explain that or not?!"

"Your father was a healer," he said. "But he was also a world traveler, going to different worlds and healing people. He had several abilities, as is normal in your family. They are all completely different and can range from fortune telling to what foolish humans consider magic. Your father left behind a wish that you lead a life of your own choice, finding out about your family on your own. He wanted you to be free but to know of your heritage. So the choice is up to you. You can stay and find out your heritage, or you can go back and face the people who would do anything to get their filthy hands on you and the power you hold."

I clenched my fists. "I want to learn more."

I suppose those five words sealed my fate. The wyvern introduced himself as Surudoi, meanin sharp, and climbed into the bag to wait out the events that would happen. I sat myself down besides Zoro, figuring I wouldn't interfere just yet.

Eventually Luffy appeared and he was surprised when he noticed me.

"Eh? Who are you?"

I smiled brightly at him. "I'm Arlana. It's nice to meet you Luffy."

"How do you now my name?"

"I know lots of things," I said mysteriously.

"COOL! Are you a fortune teller?"

"Eh...not really but in a way..."

"Then join my crew!"

Okay, I should have seen that one coming.

"Maybe, but only if you can offer me something worth more than any amount of gold there is."

"FOOD!"

I twitched. Food? That was the best he could come up with on the spot? But then again, this is Luffy we're talking about. He thinks about food and becoming pirate king.

"No. Get Zoro to join your crew and keep thinking."

After that came the fight with the marines and meeting Coby, nearly getting shot, defeating the marines, saying goodbye, and leaving the town.

And now i just know things are going to get crazier.


	2. Buggy Clowns and Lost Tempers

I've faced a lot of crazy things in my life but I'm pretty sure that falling into a different world through a strange lake that sparkled was the craziest of them all.

Now, laying in a boat with two idiots who are pirates but don't know how to navigate and a wyvern who doesn't seem to like me, I can't help but think that I've gotten myself into a fine mess. I have a bag that can hold anything and has a bit of crap in it but I don't have any food and that's what we need most.

Can anyone else see the irony?

I stared up at the endless blue sky, thinking over it all. I was on my way to a grand adventure, and I had no doubt that Luffy would eventually figure out exactly what he needed to offer me to get me to join his crew.

And what about my mom? Wouldn't she be worried by now? Yes, she had to know an out all of this but she would still be worried. She was a mom after all.

And what about the man who was sending his minions after me? Did they know what world I'd gone into? Did they think I was dead? I had a feeling that I would end up meeting them again it his world.

That brought another thought to mind. My mom had talked about abilities with that man, Milo. What were those abilities? Could I learn to use them Without knowing what they were? Was it super strength, super speed, a devil fruit type ability? Or was it something different? How would I know what it was?

I groaned, feeling a headache forming. It was too much to think about with little to nothing to go on.

"I'm hungry!" Luffy complained.

I squeezed my eyes shut, the headache increasing. Surudoi lifted his head to regard me thoughtfully before closing his eyes and laying back down. I rolled my eyes at him.

Luffy continued to whine loudly but somehow I managed to ignore him, despite my steadily increasing headache. I was hungry too so I could sympathize a bit.

"Look a bird!"

I sat up and grabbed his arm. "Luffy, if you catch that bird, I'll join your crew," I said, deadly serious.

Yes, I did remember that the bird caught him and flew away. But my headache was getting rather annoying just like his whining was. So I was using my future knowledge to my advantage. Have Luffy try to get the bird and his whining goes away. It's a winning situation, no?

Okay, my headache was putting me in a bad mood.

"All right! Gum Gum...rocket!"

I smirked, letting out a peaceful sigh. I'd feel guilty later, most likely when we reached the island with Buggy on it.

"We should start rowing," I said. "That bird is a lot bigger than he looks and I doubt Luffy will be able to catch it."

Zoro gave me an incredulous look. "You're saying that bird is big enough to catch Luffy and carry him away?"

I gave him a sour look. "Yes, I am."

"HELP ME!"

I smirked and grabbed an oar. "Come on Marimo. Let's go save your stupid captain."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"

* * *

Three more idiots later and we reached the island where Luffy had landed and Buggy now resided. I left Zoro to go find Luffy and I went to explore. Maybe I could find some food.

Surudoi settled on my shoulder and we headed into the town, leaving Zoro to get lost and find his captain.

"So. I was thinking we should get seem food while this place is empty," I said. "What do you think Surudoi?"

He gave me a look that seemed to say I was stupid. Or maybe he was just hungry but I wasn't good with wyvern body language yet. I shrugged and headed to look for a store. I'd hopefully find some money intense bag that I could leave in exchange for whatever I took. I didn't want to outright steal the stuff.

It took a bit of searching but I found an empty store. I looked around at all the food, wondering what I should take. I knew Luffy was a huge fan of meat and that was practically what he lived for and that we would need fruits and vegetables to avoid getting scurvy. Shrugging, I found some bags and started shoveling fruits, vegetables, beef jerky, and other crap like bread and rice into them. Once they were full I shoved them into my magic bag, dug out some money, and left the store.

"So, now we can either find Luffy and Zoro, or go back to the boat to wait out all the trouble."

I really kind of wanted to go kick some Buggy pirates ass but at the same time I wanted to go stuff my face in a way that was worthy of Luffy and just relax. My headache had faded so my mood was much improved.

But I knew I wouldn't go back to the ship. They were my friends and I couldn't leave them to face all that shit alone. Damn, I'm just asking to get myself killed before I've found out anything aren't I?

"All right, let's go hunt down those idiots Surudoi."

I headed into the town, mentally cursing every deity that exsisted for this. I loved that I was getting to meet the characters who had inspired me so much but...I couldn't keep fooling myself into thinking this was going to be easy. There was a high probability that I could die or be seriously injured.

But at the same time, this was a chance to have an adventure, to learn more about my family, my father, about who we were. It was the only opportunity I was likely to get.

And besides that, these idiots are my friends now. I know their future and I can't just sit back and let it happen. I won't even if it means facing the unknown. I'll change some things if I can because I have the knowledge that they lack.

I really do curse the day I learned about bravery, curiosity, loyalty, and adventure.

* * *

Surudoi and I walked through the town, following the sound of laughter and voices. They were on top of a building. I noticed a ladder leaning up against the building and I started climbing, wondering if I should change anything in this part.

I remember that Zoro got stabbed because of Buggy. That was something I should change because it wasn't fair to Zoro to have to fight with a wound. It was a handicap that he didn't need.

I peeked over the top of the building, seeing Luffy in a cage and Nami standing near the Buggy pirates. I scrambled over the edge and crept over to Luffy, amazingly not being noticed. I crouched down beside his cage, watching the other pirates warily. They wouldn't hesitate to kill me if they saw me.

Surudoi climbed into the bag. Luffy turned and spotted me, his eyes lighting up. He grinned widely and I put a finger to my lips, warning him to be quiet.

"Zoro should be here soon," I whispered. "Hang tight until then, okay?"

He nodded, grinning brightly. I smiled at him and turned to my bag, digging around in it for my dagger. I didn't want them to catch me off guard when they finally noticed me.

Nami approached the cage and crouched down in front of Luffy. "How's it going boss?"

"Oh shut up and let me out! And bring me some food too! I'm hungry!"

I'd forgotten that she was the one who got him into this mess. I glared at her irritably, stopping my search for my dagger. "Why exactly did you bring him here Nami?" I asked. She jumped, startled and turned to face me. I leveled my gaze at her, my eyes icy.

"I want nothing to do with pirates," she said. "So what does it matter? All he is, is a filthy-"

"Insult my friend in any way and you will not live to see the day your island goes free," I hissed.

It was an empty threat because I would never kill her. We needed her for a navigator and besides, she'd been through hell. I wasn't going to kill her and end her life before her village had been freed.

Besides, as much as she is a greedy, lying, sneaking thief of a witch, she's Luffy's nakama.

That makes her my nakama in a way.

She stared at me with wide, shocked eyes. "I take it you're one of his crew members?"

"Not yet," I said. "He still has to offer me something worth more than treasure and gold."

She stood and got food for Luffy, shoving it unceremoniously his mouth. "You're a nice person. I guess I'll let you join my crew," he said.

"I don't want to you idiot! Don't you even see what situation you're in? You're more likely to be sold to some place by these pirates. Don't worry though because if my pan works smoothly then I'll open the cages lock and help you run away. I have nothing against you after all."

"Then why don't you open it now?" I hissed. I was beginning to get annoyed with her and my bad mood was returning. Honestly, she's pretty cool but the way she takes advantage of people pisses me off, especially when those people are friends of mine.

"Bwahahaha! Seems like you've got yourself a couple of good followers there thief boss!"

"I ain't his follower!" I snapped. "I'm just his friend!"

"Well then, how about you ditch straw-hat and join my crew? We could offer you all the riches you wish!"

I stood up slowly, my head lowered so he wouldn't see the fury that filled me. Betray my friend? I knew that pain and I would never do that to Luffy.

"I don't care for gold or money," I said. "Unless you can offer me something more than that, something that is worth more, I will never join you."

He grabbed me and tied me to the cage with Luffy before I could react. I glared at him furiously. "You bastard! Let us go!"

Why I didn't attack the bastard when he was within reach is beyond me! Kami, I'm stupid!

"Boys, prepare the special Buggy cannon!"

"You fucking bastard!" I shouted. "When I get out of here I swear to Kami I'm going to gut you, tie you up, and castrate you with my bare hands! YOU HEAR ME YOU PRICK?!"

Several of the men winced at my threat. Good. I hope they're fucking scared 'cause I was damn serious! That clown bastard was going to DIE!

"The Buggy special cannon ball is ready captain!"

"All right! Show them its power!"

They aimed the cannon towards a line of building. My fury swelled. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU BETTER HOPE I DIE BECAUSE I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU! I'M GONNA RIP YOUR BALLS OFF AND THEN I'M GONNA SHOVE THEM UP YOUR ASS SO FAR THEY COME OUT YOUR MOUTH! YOU HEAR ME YOU BASTARD CLOWN?!"

Okay, maybe I was overreacting especially when I knew what was going to happen but that son of a bitch was pissing me off! He really didn't seem to have a heart and that made me want to tear him to shreds all the more! Besides. Repeating the threat might actually shove it into that tiny pea brain of his.

"This power is so great it can wipe out an entire village! This and the power I've gained from the devil's fruit will guarantee my future success on the grand line!"

"No one gives a damn!" I hissed. "We don't give s shit about your future on the grand line! AND IF I GET OUT OF HERE YOU WON'T HAVE A FUTURE AT ALL! I'LL KILL YOU, YOU SON OF A MONEKY'S BITCH!"

When I get angry, I cuss a lot. And things tend to come out about monkey's, their uncle's, and other things. It can get pretty ugly really. A lot of them created on the spot and...yeah, they can get pretty ridiculous.

"Now Nami, fire the cannon! And swear upon this your loyalty and sincerity to rule the world with me and get rid of your old boss forever!"

I snorted. "Yeah right."

"No captain Buggy! Instead, let's drink and just forget about that guy! I don't think killing him is necessary!"

"Kill him!"

I sneered. "Please, spare the dramatics and finish it. This is really pathetic, you know? If you're going kill us then get it over with before I break out and kick your asses."

Nami looked incredibly nervous.

"Well, this'll be interesting."

"Nami! Stop fooling around and light the fuse!"

"Your hand is shaking. The strong oath is what a pirate has sworn himself to and you lack the strength of that oath!" Luffy said.

"Oh, strong oath? I wonder what that is...killing innocent people? Is that the pirates' oath?"

I scoffed loudly. "This idiot wouldn't be a pirate if that was the case!"

"It's the idea of being strong enough for risking your own life!"

Another pirate tried to take the matches and light the cannon but to fast for him to act, Nami pulled out a staff and slammed it into his head, sending him crashing to the ground.

"So you're going to save us now?" I asked. "Or is this another act? Because I'd really like to get out of here and kick that clown bastard's ass."

"Shut up! I didn't do it to save you! Even though it was an act I don't want to become something evil like a pirate!"

"You're stupid," I said bluntly.

"Shut up! Pirates stole the life of someone precious to me! I hate pirates more than anything!"

"Ah, so that's why you hate pirates," Luffy said.

I rolled my eyes, but I couldn't help but feel a spark of sadness. Nami had to grow up at a young age, had to adapt and overcome. She'd had to become a thief just to stay alive and try to save her village.

"Ah! The fuse is burning! Crap we're going to die!"

He started chewing intense bars of the cage and I rolled my eyes. "That's not good for your teeth Luffy. And stop worrying because we aren't going to die."

"You can leave your people-playing skills to that you bitch! Kill her painfully!"

I really, really, really wanted to strangle him.

The pirates all lept to attack her. She swung her staff but they jumped and dodged, effectively missing her completely amd avoiding being caught.

"OY ASSHOLES! LET 'ER HIT YOU!" I shouted. So it wasn't likely to happen...so what? I could still yell about it. And maybe all the noise would make Zoro get here quicker!

"I can't die this way!" Luffy shouted, still trying to chew on the bars.

Nami abandoned her fight with the pirate and wrapped her bare hands around the fuse, effectively putting it out and burning her hands.

"ARE YOU STUPID?!" I shrieked. "WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?!"

"Behind you!"

"Just how many of you are charging on one girl?"

"'BOUT TIME MARIMO!"

"ZORO!"

He'd stopped the pirates simply by holding his sheathed swords out and letting them ram into them. I laughed at the looks on their faces. It was priceless!

"You took your sweet time gettin' here asshole," I said, giggling a bit. "Your lousy sense of direction must have come into play."

"Is this your idea of fun? Getting caught by a bird and when I finally find you, you're both tied up and one of you is stuck in a cage? Stupid!"

"Fuck you," I snapped. "Just hurry up get him out! I got business with that clown bastard that I need to take care of!"

"You're definitely Zoro," Buggy said. "Are you here for my head?"

"No, I have no interest in that. I am no longer a pirate hunter."

"But I have some interest. If I kill you then I will become more famous," Buggy said.

"If you don't want to die then leave me alone."

"If you don't Show your true skills now then you'll soon be covered in blood!"

"Fine, if that's how you want it..."

In a fast move, Buggy seemed to be on the ground, dead. I swore vividly. "WATCH OUT YOU DUMBASS MARIMO! HE ISN'T DEAD! HE ATE THE BARA BARA FRUIT! HE CAN'T BE CUT!"

"WHAT?!"

"Dammit," I cursed struggling against the rope. "Someone untie me!"

I felt the ropes suddenly go slack and turned to see Surudoi. I gave him a dirty look. "You couldn't have done that sooner?"

"ZORO!"

I spun around and swore. Zoro had still gotten stabbed and now Buggy was re-assembling his body parts...ew, that just doesn't sound right.

"I thought devil fruits were just myths!"

"A sectioned man? He's a monster!"

I snorted at that. "Look who's talking mister 'I ate the Gum Gum fruit and I'm a rubber man.' If he's a monster, what are you?"

"Eh? I'm Luffy!"

Well, that was definitely a response I should have expected. I started rummaging through my bag looking for my dagger, or anything that was sharp and deadly. I was going to kick this clown's ass.

"I see I didn't hit any vital organs but it is still a pretty serious injury. It was an okay victory."

"Okay victory my ass, you cheating scumbag!" I shouted. "You stabbed him in the back like the coward you are!"

"Stabbing from the back is dirty you big nose!"

"Who are you calling big nose?!"

His arm seperated and came flying forward with a knife to stab Luffy. How I reacted was completely normal for me. I had scars all over from protecting the people who meant the world to me. Back home, they'd betrayed me countless times and I'd always forgiven them, always been read to jump in front of a bullet for them.

It had been stupid to forgive them over and over when they'd only turn around and stab me in the back again but I'd done it. To me, they had been precious and familiar. Giving them up would have been giving up the only people I knew and cared for besides Mom.

And then I fell through that lake and into this world and now I have new friends. I won't let them get hurt because to me, letting my friends get hurt when I can do something about it is the worst thing I could ever do besides betray them. If I can try to prevent that then I'll try with all my damn heart and hope I don't get killed I the process.

So of course I jumped in front of the knife flying towards Luffy. I snatched the thing out of the air with my bare hands and grabbed Buggy's hand, digging my nails into his skin as hard as I could.

"Your damn well lucky that it's Luffy who wants to kick your sorry ass," I said, glaring at him. "because if he didn't, I'd be carrying out my earlier threats right about now with complete enjoyment."

"I swear that I'm going to take you down," Luffy said, grinning.

I threw his arm and the knife, ignoring the pain in my hands and the blood on them. I dug around in my bag as Buggy went on talking. I found some bandages and tied up my hands, wincing. I was definitely going to feel that tomorrow.

"Zoro, Arlana, run away!"

I blinked, glancing at him. I saw the glint in his eyes and smirked. "Sure thing. Ready Marimo?"

"Stop calling me that dammit!"

I laughed as we both ran to the cannon, dodging Buggy's stupid arms and knives. Fucking bastard clown.

We pushed hard and the cannon flipped over to face the pirates. I found the matches and lit the fuse, smirking as the cannon got rid of Buggy and his cronies.

"Good damn riddance. I doubt they'll stay gone but I'm gonna hope they do," I said. "Now, how do we get you out of that cage Luffy?"

Surudoi walked up displaying a set of keys for all to see. I laughed. "Nice on Surudoi!"

I took the keys from him and unlocked the cage, quickly untying Luffy. "Okay, now that that's done, I say we go somewhere relatively safe and eat some of the food I found. And I need to bandage Zoro's wound."

"FOOD!"

"You stole from the town?! YOU FILTHY PIRATE!"

I sneered at her. "I left plenty of money to compensate for it so shut up. We haven't eaten anything in at least three days."

"Who's she anyways?" Zoro asked.

"She's going to be our navigator!" Luffy said, grinning.

"You're an idiot aren't you? You're still on about that?"

"He'll be in about it until you join," I said. "The only reason I he isn't buggin' me about it is because for me to join, he has to offer me something worth more than treasure and gold."

She glared at me but I ignored it. Pulling Zoro's arm over my shoulder and ignoring him when he protested, I followed Luffy across the roofs, far enough away to where they won't immediately find us. I sat Zoro down and pulled out more bandages from my bag. "Take your shirt off marimo."

"What? Why?"

"So I can bandage your wound you dumbass," I said, annoyed. "Why else?"

He scowled at me but removed his shirt. Damn, he had some muscles. If I was a fanfirl I would've squealed loudly. Instead I wrapped the bandages around him, covering the wound and hopefully slowing the bleeding. I tied it off and nodded satisfactorily. "Okay now with that down, we need to move farther away."

We stood up and walked until we were in front of the dog's store. I looked at it, sitting there completely still, and admired its determination. That was one badass dog.

"Why's the dog sitting there?" Luffy asked, tilting his head to watch it.

"What the dog does is its own business," Zoro said.

"Do you think he's dead?" Luffy asked.

I smirked as he poked it and Shushu bit him. Luffy shouted and shook hm, collapsing beside Zoro. "Stupid dog."

"Do you realize the seriousness of the situation?!" Zoro shouted.

I chuckled a bit. "Relax marimo. Have some food."

I handed them the food that would hopefully renergize them before our next fight. Luffy bit into the beef jerky gleefully as Zoro ate some of the fruits before also working on the jerky.

"What on earth are you doing? If you just lIe around here in the street, Buggy will definitely find you."

"Good for clown boy," I said. "I'm sure that it'll give him a sense of accomplishment he never experienced as a child. I think he probably needs that. And a makeover because the clown look is not working or him."

Zoro and Luffy snickered while Nami gaped at me in disbelief. "Are you serious?!"

"Completely. The poor guy probably just didn't get told 'good job' enough when he was a kid," I said. "of course, I still want to beat the shit out of him but I do have a heart. It'd be a shame not to recognize his situation."

Luffy and Zoro laughed outright at that while Nami's jaw dropped further. "Are you insane? Do you not realize that you could die?!"

I scoffed. "There's a possibility everyday that you can die," I said, staring up at the sky. "you could trip down the stairs and break your neck, be killed by the marines, killed by pirates, you could drown, eat something poisonous, fall on a sword and impale yourself. Hell, a tree could fall on you, you could fall off a cliff, a bear could maul you, you could freeze or burn to death. A friend could stab you in the back. There are thousands of ways to die and if I worried about dying, I'd never live.

"I want to live life to the fullest Nami. I won't let someone else decide my fate for me, I won't let someone control me. If they tell me to die then fuck 'em cause I'll live just ta spite 'em. I want to have adventures, make new friends, see new places. I want to discover who my family was and I want to see my mom again. So even if there's a chance to die, I'm going to keep living because there are people out there who need me to live. But mostly, I need myself to live because I want to experience everything that makes life interesting.

"So, yeah, I do realize I could die and quite frankly, I don't give a shit because I AM NOT letting a clown kill me. That'd be pathetic. Seriously, imagine my tombstone! 'Here lies Arlana, killed by a clown. May she forever rest in an eternal circus!' or something like that but basically, I _refuse_ to have something involving clowns in my death or on my tombstone. No. Not going to happen."

I crossed my arms in an X and stuck my tongue out. Luffy snickered.

"You're completely insane!"

I snorted and rolled my eyes, not really caring.

"Oy, you people! You shouldn't be here!"

I looked at the weird guy, taking note that he looked like a poodle. He was the mayor, chief, leader, whatever the fuck you wanted to call it.

"Who are you mister?"

"I am the village leader, or in other words the chief."

"You look like a poodle," I said bluntly. "Are you somehow related to poodles?"

He twitched and Nami punched my head. I glared at her in annoyance. "Don't hit me witch. It was an honest question and I didn't mean any disrespect by it. I was curious."

He seemed to ignore me for the moment which kinda annoyed me but I didn't say anything. After all, I did say he looked like a poodle.

He took Zoro next door to sleep off his wound and returned. I sat beside Luffy, munching on an apple. Surudoi had curled up beside me munching on beef jerky. I don't think Nami had really noticed him yet because I was sure she would freak out if she did. After all, I don't think wyverns are real in this world either.

"So the dog's name is Shushu?" I asked.

"Yes. I just came to give him some food."

"What's he doing here?"

"He's guarding the store."

"But why? Those wounds he has are obviously from the pirates and the store owner and the others are all at the shelter. So why does he stay around?"

"Because the owner left him the store when he died," I said bluntly. "The store is his treasure and he's guarding it because it has precious memories and a precious connection to his owner. That dog is pretty damn badass and I've got a lot of respect for him."

"How do you know that?" the mayor demanded. "You aren't a villager."

"I know lots of things," I said, smiling mysteriously.

"ROOOAAARRR!"

I jumped, startled then remembered the weird lion guy. "Oh yay, I think one of Buggy's men is on his way. You and Nami better go mister Mayor. It'd be bad if either of you got hurt."

They ran off, leaving me and Luffy to stare off in the direction of the noise. "Should we try to fight whatever it is?" I asked.

"I guess. It'll be fun."

I gave him a look but didn't as anything. Fighting for your life wasn't always fun. I knew that very well because of my tendency back home to get into fights. It was one of the reasons my friends began to hate me.

A huge ass lion appeared in front of us, with a weird-looking guy on his back. I stared up at the weirdo, a bit curious about his hair. It looked kind of like fur.

"I am he beast trainer Mohji, a member of Buggy's pirate crew."

"Yeah, yeah, enough with the pleasantries," I said, standing. I reached in my bag and withdrew my dagger, un-sheathing it and smiling. "Let's get on with the fight, yeah?"

In response the lion took a swipe at me. I dodged, leaping nimbly away from the store. "Come on you overgrown fuzz ball. Put a little more effort into that and you might actually hit me!"

"I have no reason to kill you," Mohji said. "Simply me where Roronoa Zoro is."

"Fuck you fur-face!" I snarled. "I don't give up my friends to save my sorry ass! And if you people keep fucking acting like I do, I'm really going to get pissed off!"

The lion ignored me and turned to Luffy. I scowled at its back. What the fuck? I approached it and kicked its hind end. "Fuck you too furball!"

The lion turned around faster than I could comprehend and I only had time to curse my stupidity before I slammed into a wall and everything went dark.

* * *

AN: it was never my intention for her to kick the lion and get knocked out. It just came out that way and I decided that it fit Arlana's personality pretty well.

But anyways...on to chapter three!


	3. Defeating Buggy

AN: Well, here's chapter three. This will probably be the fastest I update because I start school again tomorrow. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

I started coming around after at least five minutes probably. My back ached and I was sure I'd have a couple of monumental bruises when this was all said and done. Getting slammed into a wall by a giant lion is a very painful experience. Of course, I did kick the thing so I suppose it should be expected. It just goes to show how incredibly stupid I am when I'm pissed off.

I opened my eyes, mumbling incoherent curses and sat up, wincing when my back throbbed. Oh yeah, I was definitely going to feel that tomorrow.

"Pirates! They're all the same! They take what's most precious and laugh!"

I turned and saw Nami and the Mayor standing in front of the burnt down pet food store. Shushu stood in front of it, watching as the last of the flames began to die down. Trembling, I stood up, using the building for support. I made my way over to Shushu, sitting down beside him.

"Oh, you're still alive? Didn't the lion kill you?"

I ignored her, knowing exactly what she was thinking. Instead, I focused on Shushu. "You did really good tryin' to protect your store, eh, Shushu? You're a pretty badass dog to go up against something at least twenty times bigger than you. I think your owner woulda been proud."

I laid a hand on his head, smiling. Shushu woofed softly and he seemed to smile just a bit. I grinned in return.

Hearing Nami shouting and footsteps, I turned to Luffy, grinning at the box of dog food in his hand. He sat it down in front of Shushu ad then sat on his other side.

"That was all I could save. The rest got eaten or burned. You did good and fought well! I didn't get to see it but I know you did good."

Shushu picked up the box and started walking away but he stopped and turned to us, woofing again.

"Thanks! And good luck to you too!"

I waved and Shushu left. I grinned at Luffy. "So, did you kick that lion's ass?"

"Of course!"

Nami approached and apologized for yelling at us. I waved her off. "It's okay. You lost someone precious to you to pirates. If it had happened to me, I probably would have done the same...okay, not the same thing but something sorta similar."

I saw the mayor trembling. I scowled. "Oy, mayor, don't go doing anything stupid. You're not strong enough to beat Buggy. Let us handle that, okay?"

"This is my village! I can't just let you-"

"You can and you will," I said. "I don't think your villagers would be happy if you died so just let us handle it okay? I know this village is precious to you, believe me I know how you were there through the entire building process and how much it means to you. But you cannot defeat Buggy so let us deal with 'im. Besides, Luffy already said he'd kick Buggy's ass."

The Mayor was about to answer but one of those stupid Buggy balls flew by, smashing all the houses in a row, including the one Zoro was sleeping in.

"MARIMO!?"

"AH! Zoro was sleeping in there!"

"Zoro you stupid marimo! You better be alive!" I shouted.

"Yeah, yeah. That was one hell of a way to wake up."

"You're alive!"

"That's pretty scary Marimo," I said. "Normal humans couldn't survive that."

He smirked. "Guess I really am a demon then."

I laughed, standing up. "Well, I'd say it's time to go kick some clown ass, eh?"

The Mayor almost got away, deciding he didn't care about what I'd said even of it was true. Before he could get very far however, I grabbed his arm and spun him around, giving I'm a good whack to the head that knocked him unconscious.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"He'd get in the way and he'd be in danger," I said. "This village has already lost a lot. They don't need to lose they're mayor too."

"Looks like things are finally starting to get fun," Zoro said.

Luffy laughed. "Yeah!"

"How can you just stand their laughing? What do you get out of this anyways?"

"We're headed for the grand line! We'll steal that map back and then we can go there together! Join up with us! You want the map and all that treasure, right?"

"I won't become a pirate," she said. "Let's just say we'll join forces and work together for a common goal."

I reached in my bag and searched for something to fight with. I hoped that Surudoi had put my dagger in the bag but I didn't even know of he was in it. I growled in annoyance when I couldn't find anything to fight with. This bag had tons of shit in it and it was nearly impossible to find what you wanted.

"You need to think of what you want girl," Surudoi said, popping his head out of the bag. "Rummaging around in here without a clue won't get you anything."

"IT TALKS?!"

I gave Nami an annoyed look. "Yes, he talks. Unfortunately. Now what do you mean by I have to think of what I want? I was doing that and I still didn't find anything!"

"Well, you have to picture it in your mind. Then stick your hand in there and see what you find."

I was best without a weapon or with my dagger.

"Is my dagger in there?"

"Yes, I knew you wouldn't want to lose it."

I pictured my dagger. A foot long with a blue hilt and a small gem at the end of it. It was sharp and felt right when it was in my hand like it was an extension of myself.

I reached into the bag and immediately I felt the familiar hilt of my dagger. Smiling brightly, I pulled it out and twirled it in my hand. "Much better. Shall we go pummel the clown now?"

* * *

Buggy was on top of a building with his crew when we walked up. I scanned them, wondering which one I'd have to face if it was any of them. My gaze landed on one of them who was sharpening two long knives, easily half a foot longer than my dagger. He wore nothing other than black but he had snow-white hair. His eyes were bright green and they seemed to hold a manic light that fucking creeped me out. This bastard would no doubt be the one to fight me.

"I'm back! I told you I'd take you down!"

"I don't believe it! You three must enjoy pain but this time you won't escape me!"

"Fuck you," I said. "Why don't you go kiss a monkey's ass?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"You're stupid," I said flatly. "Can't you hear?"

"WHY YOU-"

"Allow me captain."

It was the man with the daggers. He was now beside Buggy, staring down at me with those bloody red eyes. I glared back.

"Come on then bastard," I said. "Let's fight."

He was incredibly fast, appearing in front of me before I had time to process what had happened. He lunged with the knives and I threw myself back to avoid it, launching into a backwards hand-spring. When I got home, I was going to thank mom for making me take gymnastics and then I was going to thank my gymnastics teacher.

I blocked his next strike, glaring at him. He smiled. "Not so confident now, are we little girl?"

Oh, fuck no. That bastard did not just call me a little girl.

"I'm fucking seventeen you asshole!"

I kicked out with my foot but he jumped back just in time before lunging again. I dodged and slashed at his arm, only managing to cut the sleeve. He disappeared again and I ducked instinctively, barely dodging his attack. I spun, going for a kick but he blocked it, grinning insanely.

I pulled away and we began circling each other. I wasn't aware of the others or if they were fighting. I knew that if I didn't have complete focus n this fucking asshole he'd kill me. And I wasn't about to die before I joined Luffy's crew.

I lunged first, surprising him, and managed to get a cut across his left arm, causing him to drop the knife he held in that hand. I kicked it away and jumped back before he retaliated.

"You bitch!" he hissed, clutching his arm.

I smirked. "I ain't a little girl. And I will not lose."

"And what makes you so confidant?" he asked. "That Straw hat wearing fool? The swordsman?"

"Neither. I'm confident because I am my father's daughter," I said. "And I will never lose to someone like you!"

I lunged in again but this time I stumbled. He plunged the knife into my side, laughing insanely. But he didn't let go or try to jump away. I slammed my dagger into his stomach, breathing heavily from the pain.

"Stupid asshole," I gasped. "you didn't move away."

I pulled away, falling to my knees. Gripping the hilt of the knife, I pulled it out, biting my lips until they bled to keep from screaming. That shit fucking hurt dammit!

"Fuck," I hissed. "Goddamn monkey balls! Son of a bitch that fucking hurts!"

I reached in the bag and immediately there were bandages in my hands. Wincing, I wrapped up my wound tightly, cursing the entire time.

I stood once I had finished and looked around. It seemed that my fight had taken longer than I expected. I stumbled over to them and collapsed beside Zoro.

"I can't fucking move," I mumbled. "Dammit."

"Oh well. I guess I'll have to carry you and Zoro," Luffy said, grinning.

"Fuck you," I said tiredly. "I ain't bein' carried like a sack of potatoes."

The villagers chose that moment to make their entrance and immediately asked what had happened to the mayor.

"I knocked him out," I said. "Couldn't have the old man dying could we?"

"Who are you?"

"We're pirates!" Luffy said.

Then we had to run. Luffy snatched me up with one arm, threw Zoro's arms over his shoulder with his other arm and the treasure in that hand. He ran tot he ships with Nami and placed Zoro and I in the boats. As we sailed away the mayor appeared on the docks.

"THANK YOU!"

* * *

AN: I don't think I wrote a very good fight scene but I tried my best. Hopefully as I continue, the fight scenes will get better.


End file.
